


Insanity And Sanity

by Mudkip4Life



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkip4Life/pseuds/Mudkip4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One child at Insanity's doorstep. Two at Sanity's. Why did life cause Fujisaki Chihiro to be insane? Perhaps.....The reason was to protect the child....And everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A child is left to be with Insanity for his entire life. Two children were lucky, just like how many of us are. Perhaps Insanity will leave to unlucky child....Or perhaps Insanity will stick with him.


	2. Child of Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insanity's child. He, just like Insanity, is insane. He believes he is the only child of Insanity. But he doesn't know that Insanity has more than one child......Two of which are in Sanity's custody. Before we get to Sanity's children, let's talk about Insanity and her child.

? POV  
......Hello. My name is Insanity. I am not what you think.....I am calm and quiet......I am not "upbeat" and "crazy". I'm simply.....Boring. My child is quiet as well, and yet he is, without a doubt, what people think I am. Sometimes he is Chihiro Fujisaki, a quiet, shy and calm boy. Other times he is "Alter Ego", a crazy, loud, and rude boy......Sometimes I wonder why people call him my "child"....We are not related. His father is Taichi Fujisaki and his mother.....I cannot remember her name.....Perhaps you should ask him why he is called my "child".

? POV  
H-Hi there.....M-My name is Chihiro Fujisaki.....It's nice to meet you...In case you are wondering......I'm in a mental hospital because I stabbed a young boy multiple times.....I don't remember doing that....There's others here, but I prefer staying a little corner in my room....Speaking of my room, there's no windows and it's pitch black in here....Also, there's a metal door that's locked and it has this slot where I get my food....A couple days ago, I heard that the reason why my food comes out of a slot is because I'm...."dangerous" and must be tightly secured. I don't like it and its scary...In...Here..Ow......My head...It hurts....It hurts.....IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! ITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTS!!!!!!! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!............Heh.......Heh heh.......Heh heh heh....Ha...Ha ha....HA HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO THE F**K ARE YOU!?......DON'T YOU WANNA TALK!? ARE YOU SCARED!? IS IT BECAUSE I STABBED THAT D**N BOY!? HE WAS BEING AN A*****E!!!!! HE DESERVED IT!!!!!!!....Who....Am I?....Easy. I'M F**KING "ALTER EGO"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...Chihiro? WHO THE F**K IS CHIHIRO!?!? IS CHIHIRO ONE OF THE A*****ES WHO PUT ME IN HERE!?!? I'LL HUNT HIM DOWN AND KICK HIS A**!!!!!!....Or is Chihiro a girl?.....Well....WHO GIVES A F**K ABOUT HIM!?!?....WHAT AM I!?!? EASY!! I'M A GODD**N "PSYCHOPATH" TRAPPED IN THIS H******E!!!!!!......WHY AM I CALLED "INSANITY'S CHILD"!?!? ISN'T THAT S**T OBVIOUS!?!? I'M CRAZY! I'M INSANE!! WHY THE F**K WOULD YOU THINK I WAS CALLED "INSANITY'S CHILD"!?!? BECAUSE I'M ABLE TO F**KING BREATHE!?!? HOLY S**T!!! MY GODD**N HEAD!!! IT F**KING HURTS!!!! WHAT THE F**K!?!?!?! THIS S**T IS F**KING UNBEARABLE!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE F*******************K!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????!!!!!....................................................................................................................................W-Why do you look so scared?.....Did I do something wrong?......W-Where are you going?...Y-You're the first visitor I've had in 8 years......Bye......Now I'm all alone again.......I just want someone to talk to....Someone who won't run away from me.....No matter what happens......Someone who'll love like Father did before he....Died.....Please God....Please give me a friend or two......Please......


	3. Chihiro Fujisaki: Bio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a mini chapter explaining Chihiro in this story. Every other character in this story will also get a bio after they are revealed.

Name: Chihiro Fujisaki/ "Alter Ego"  
Age: 15 years old  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Tan  
Eye: Green-Brown  
Skin: Pale  
Info: Has Multiple Personality Disorder, is obssessed with his mirror image and constantly talks to himself. He doesn't seem to sleep much and tends to act animal-like when threatened. Fujisaki/ "Alter Ego" often has a hard time walking, reading, writing, and speaking, most likely due to little human interaction. Two new guards have been assigned to keep watch over him. The new guards have also been assigned to teaching him as well.


	4. Security Guards

Mondo's POV  
O.K. So, listen up. First of all, the name's Mondo. Mondo Oowada. Second of all, Me and my bro, Kiyotaka, just got a job. The job? We're security guards at that place where insane people go. We just got a file about some kid we got keep an extra eye on. Kid's name is Chihiro Fujisaki and "Alter Ego". I'm not kiddin' ya. Not only does the kid have two names, but one's in.....Those...Weird things. Anyway, the kid has a s**t load of problems......I usually don't give a crap, but for once, I'm really f**king scared.  
Kiyotaka's POV  
Hello there! My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru! Kyoudia and I have recently been given the task of guarding a young boy at an asylum! The child's name is Chihiro Fujisaki, and apparently he not only has Mutliple Personality Disorder, but Kyoudia and I have recently found out that Fujisaki-Kun has multiple murder charges! As of right now, Kyoudia is talking to another security guard to find out what we need to do! I have been assigned the task to "Check in", as the security guard, Aoi Asahina, told me to do! Afterwards, I am to take Chihiro to another room to be checked out...To see if he is "stable enough to be let out", as she had said.....She also gave me a...Taser to protect myself.  
*A few minutes later, Kiyotaka is standing in front of Chihiro's room door*  
...This is quite...Scary. However, I cannot let fear stop me from doing my task.  
"*clears his throat and knocks on Chihiro's door* Excuse me, Fujisaki-Kun? Might I come in?" I asked. No response came so I said:  
"I do not wish to intrude on your privacy, but I must do so as to complete the task I was given!" After I said that, I opened the door and found it quite dark, so I used the flashlight mode on the taser. Using the flashlight, I looked around and eventually found a young boy, who I assumed was Fujisaki-Kun, in a straight jacket while sitting in a corner, holding a mirror.  
"Excuse me, but I must ask if you are ready for a check up?" I asked, yet I received no answer. After a couple of minutes, went over to Fujisaki-Kun and sat next to him.  
"Did you not hear what I said?" I asked as I reached out to touch him on his shoulder. Immediatly, Fujisaki-Kun had lunged at me! Fearfully, I screamed for help, due to the fact that Fujisaki-Kun had knocked my taser out of my hand. As he snarled and.....Barked at me, I decided to attempt to struggle out from his grasp. After what seemed like 20 minutes, Kyoudia and Asahina-San had arrived and began to pry Fujisaki-Kun off of me!  
"Chhiiiirrroooo, what have I told you? It's not nice to attack and bark at people!" Asahina-San whined.  
"Man, the boss wasn't kiddin'! You are crazy! What made you think it was okay to f**king do that!?" Kyoudia screeched as Fujisaki-Kun continued barking and snarling. Eventually, another security guard, by the name of Kyoko Kirigiri, had rushed in. Kirigiri-Chan had pulled out a syringe and stabbed Fujisaki-Kun with it. Soon, Fujisaki-Kun began to sway back and forth before hitting the wall with his back and slowly sliding down.  
"...While he is asleep, let's take him to Monokuma, Tsumiki, and Byakuya, okay?" Kirigiri-Chan asked and we all quickly nodded.


	5. 4 Bios!?

Bio #1:  
Name: Mondo Oowada  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Note: Has no mental problems. Is the leader of The Crazy Diamonds.

Bio #2:  
Name: Kiyotaka Ishimaru  
Age: 15  
Gender: Male  
Note: Has no mental problems. Is the "Perfect" of Hope's Peak Academy.

Bio #3:  
Name: Aoi Asahina  
Age: 15 1/2  
Gender: Female  
Note: Has no mental problems. Has a fondness for donuts.

Bio #4:  
Name: Kyoko Kirigiri  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Note: Has no mental problems. Is the daughter of Jin Kirigiri, the principal of Hope's Peak Academy.


	6. Diagnosis and the Treatment's beginning.

Mondo's POV:  
"....I see.....So he just....Attacked ya? He has done that in the past, but not to the extent that he did to ya." Monokuma( I dunno his last name), one of the doctors, said before leavin'.  
" Oh? So you mean that he has done it before? How many times?" Kiyotaka asked.  
"Well, it's been about five years since he had done it, due to the fact that his family stopped visiting him." Byakuya Togami, the asylum owner's son, replied.  
"Whaddya mean "Due to the fact that his family stopped visiting him"?" I asked.  
"W-Well, y-you see.....W-When we...Received him.....We wh-where told th-that his d-dad had p-passed away and h-had recently b-been abused......We wh-where also t-told that h-he has b-been....Insane since b-birth...." Mikan Tsumiki, a nurse, answered.  
"....His mom must must be one h**l of a f**ked up person." I replied and we all looked up as soon as we heard a door open.  
"Well, I'm done! and let me tall ya, Fujisaki moved around so much, I had to give him some sleeping pills!" Monokuma announced, a embarrassed smile on his face.  
"I see. Mondo, Kiyotaka, go speak with the patient." Togami said.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ya want us to go into a room with a murderer!?" I screamed.  
"Kyoudia! If I can enter Fujisaki-Kun's room alone, then we can enter the check-up room together!" Kiyotaka yelled.  
"Not to mention that Fujisaki's sorta out of it and is in a straight jacket again." Monokuma said.  
"....Fine. Let's go." I replied.  
Me and Kiyotaka entered the room. Now, I'll admit, I was shakin' in my boots. Not too much! It was just a little! A-Anyway, Kiyotaka didn't seem scared at all and as soon as we entered, he headed straight for the kid, who sittin' on one of those check up tables. The kid seemed like he was still asleep and he was droolin'....A lot.  
"Excuse me, Fujisaki-Kun? May Kyoudia and I speak with you?" Kiyotaka asked.  
"..........." The kid nodded, not sayin' a single word.  
"Are ya feelin' okay? Ya don't seem like yer awake." I said.  
"....Meeeeeeeeehhhhhhh......." The kid muttered.  
"....O-Okay....Um, might I ask what your name is?" Kiyotaka asked, tryin' to get the kid to say somethin' else.  
".....Ch-Chiiihhiiirooooo F-Fuuuuujiiissssakiiiiii....." The kid answered, obviously havin' a hard time talkin'.  
"I see.....Well, my name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru! And the man next to me is Kyoudia!: Kiyotaka greeted.  
"'Sup? The name's Mondo Oowada." I said as patted the kids head, feelin' a bit safe. I was happy when the kid didn't react.  
"Kiiiiiyooootttaaakkaaaa IIIIIIshiiiimaaaruuuuu....Moooooondooo Ooooooowaaaadaaaaa...." The kid replied.  
"Yes! That is correct! And might I as-" Kiyotaka tried to say before I pulled him to the side.  
"Oi, Kiyotaka. I need to ask ya somethin', just....Not in front of the kid." I said.  
Kiyotaka's POV:  
"Oi, Kiyotaka. I need to ask ya somethin', just....Not in front of the kid." KYOUDIA SAID.  
"I see....What is it?" I ASKED AS HE TOOK ME OUT OF THE ROOM.  
"Is it just me or is the kid....Havin' a hard time talkin'?" KYOUDIA ASKED.  
"Well, the Biography about Fujisaki-Kun said that he had little human interaction." I ANSWERED.  
"Okay....We can head back in now. I just wanted to know." KYOUDIA REPLIED AS WE WALKED BACK INTO THE ROOM. WHEN WE GOT THERE, WE BOTH NOTICED FUJISAKI-KUN GLARING AT US, HIS EYES GLOWING A LIGHT GREEN.  
"Uh....Somethin' wrong?" Kyoudia asked.  
".....Tch....Yeah....YOUR F**KING FACE, B***H!!! WHO THE F**K ARE YOU B*****DS!?!?!" FUJISAKI-KUN SCREAMED.  
"Fujisaki-Kun, are you okay?" I QUESTIONED.  
"WHO THE F**K IS "FUJISAKI-KUN"!? WHO THE H**L WOULD NAME THEIR F**KING KID THAT!? I'M F**KING ALTER EGO!!!! WHO THE F**K WOULD YOU THINK I AM!?!?" FUJISAKI-KU- ER....I MEAN....ALTER EGO-KUN REPLIED HARSHLY. IMMEDIATLY AFTERWARDS, ALTER EGO-KUN BEGAN CHARGING RIGHT AT US! AS ME AND KYOUDIA BEGAN SPRINTING DOWN THE HALLS, I BEGAN TO WONDER WHY "ALTER EGO-KUN" WAS ABLE TO TALK PERFECTLY, AND YET "FUJISAKI-KUN" COULDN'T!  
Mondo's POV:  
THE F**K IS WITH THAT KID!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! HOOOOOLLLLYYYYY S*************TTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"Alter Ego"'s POV:  
"B*****DS!!! GET THE F**K BACK HERE, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" I F**KING LAUGHED! I MEAN, WHO WOULDN'T LAUGH WHILE RUNNING DOWN THE HALLS TO MURDER SOME A*****ES!?!? NOT ME!!!!!! But in all seriousness, who THE F**K ARE "CHIHIRO" AND "FUJISAKI-KUN"!?!?!?


End file.
